


peppermint kisses

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: a small ficlet of a sweet, quiet domestic moment in the married life of Haley and the farmer





	peppermint kisses

**Author's Note:**

> in my googledocs, this is titled "haley fic two, the ficening"
> 
> so this takes place w/ the same farmer as my other Haley x Female Farmer fic and it takes place after they're married and it's just Haley taking care of her wife, b/c i feel like she's sometimes seen as the one being taken care of too often. but you don't need to read the other fic to understand this one
> 
> anyway,,, enjoy this gay shit

The summer thunderstorm rumbles overhead, but Haley pays it no mind. She has much more important things to focus on. Namely, painting her toenails powder blue with precision that would make a painter weep with shame that they could not replicate such masterful strokes. 

She’s sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table at the farmer’s house. _No_ , she corrects herself, _their house_. The newness of married life still takes her aback sometimes. Not in a negative way, but it’s been a big change to adjust to.

Haley blinks away musings of her new life, honing in again on the delicate task at hand. She’s only got two more nails to paint. Beside her on the couch, Peaches the cat snores softly.

Over the noise of the storm, someone can be heard tromping up the steps to the front door. Haley flicks her gaze to the door just in time to see it open and her beloved wife nearly flop inside, slamming the door behind her then leaning against it.

The farmer is soaked and bedraggled and groaning pitifully.

“Babe!” Haley leaps from her spot on the couch to go to her wife’s side. Her hands flutter around, not sure how to help, “Are you okay?”

The farmer closes her eyes and nods, “Yeah, just waterlogged and tired.”

Haley nods sympathetically, “I told you not to go out today.” She says, sounding more concerned than reproachful.

The farmer sighs and smiles a little, “Yeah, you were right.”

Haley smiles a little in return and says playfully, “I’m always right.” She becomes more serious as she considers how to proceed, “You need to change your clothes.”

Her wife wrinkles her nose, “I don’t want to track water through the house, though.”

“I’ll bring you a change of clothes, then,” Haley says, already heading to their bedroom. She soon returns with an armful of clothing and towels and blankets, “Here, take these,” she says, handing the farmer the fresh clothes and the towels.

“Thank you,” the farmer says gratefully, smiling softly. She begins to undress and dry herself off while Haley arranges some sort of blanket nest on the couch. As she does, she thinks about how nice and comfortable something so domestic as this is when shared with someone she loves.

By the time she’s shrugged on the over-sized and comfy house clothes Haley has picked out for her, Haley has finished arranging the blankets to her liking.  


“C’mon,” Haley says, beckoning her wife to the cocoon of blankets, “It’s blanket nest time.”

“I love blanket nest time,” the farmer says with a laugh and wastes no time curling up in the aforementioned nest. The feline resident decides to curl up in the farmer’s lap, purring like a motorboat. The farmer goes to grab her wife’s hand to lead her into the nest with her, but Haley eludes her, and instead pads off to the kitchen.

“What’cha doing, babe?” she calls to her, craning her neck to see.

“Making tea!” Haley calls back.

Satisfied with this answer, the farmer rearranges herself in the blanket nest comfortably, humming contentedly. 

She almost dozes off before Haley returns carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and a plate with a generous slice of leftover cake, as well as two forks. Haley shooes Peaches the cat off the couch and crawls into the blanket nest with the farmer.

Once they’re both comfortable, Haley doles out the tea.

“Peppermint tea?” the farmer inquires hopefully, taking the offered mug.

Haley grins, “Mhm! Just like you like it - with a dash of milk and an ungodly amount of sugar.”

The farmer laughs, delighted, “You’re the best!”

Haley looks enormously pleased as she takes a sip of her own tea.

The farmer’s face grows soft and fond and she takes Haley’s free hand in her own and says again, emphatically, “Really, you’re the best.”

They both stare at each other for a moment, incredibly fond and loving. Then, they both lean in for a quick, soft kiss. They both taste like peppermint and neither of them can remember ever feeling so content and happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment, i love hearing what y'all have to say, even if it's just "thanks for the wlw content in this blighted land of hetero"


End file.
